Percy Jackson and the Avengers
by Rettim
Summary: Annabeth dies, gods think Percy does too, he becomes a vigilante, becomes a shield agent, helps in the Battle of New York.
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson and the Avengers

Prologue

Percy's eyes swept the battlefield, realizing that even though the Seven were holding their own, that they would be overwhelmed, eventually. Jason was in the middle of an electrical storm that was vaporizing all of the monsters that came in range, but he was starting to wear down. Piper was standing inside the storm, yelling commands at the monsters and confusing them into killing themselves and other monsters, but her voice was growing a bit hoarse. Leo was a human fireball running through the field, but his flames were starting to flicker a bit more than before. Frank was rampaging through, never being one creature for more than ten seconds, but his face was starting to get strained, and the major wounds that he had were starting to get transferred to the next thing he was. Hazel was in the middle of a controlled earthquake, and the whole battlefield looked like it was coming into a boil with thousands of gems and old coins and such, and whenever a monster picked one up, it blew everything of in a ten foot radius, but she was starting to look exhausted. Annabeth and Percy were fighting back to back in a whirlwind of death, and occasionally Annabeth would move off for a minute, the storm that Jason was making would get bigger, and Percy would vaporize a few more monsters, and then they were back to back again, and making their way towards Gaia.

The gods were fighting, but there was only so much that they could do. Finally, Percy and Annabeth were in front of Gaia, and were fighting her. Annabeth flipped on her Yankees cap, and went around Gaia, to kill her while Gaia was distracted with Percy. But it didn't work out that way. Gaia turned, knocked off Annabeth's cap so that Annabeth was visible again, and stabbed her through the heart. A scream ripped out of Percy, and he shook, becoming filled with power, power to kill those who would hurt his loved ones, and the whole battlefield froze, terrified of him, even the gods. Gaia backed up slowly, but Percy wasn't finished with her yet. He became a whirlwind of destruction, and all of the monsters just vaporized, because of the power coming off of him, yet he managed to control it enough that no one other than the monsters was hurt. He pressed Gaia, and then drove Riptide into her heart, with all of the power inside of him. She had killed Annabeth, and he wasn't going to let her do that to anyone else. Zeus shook his head, it wasn't possible to kill a primordial unless you were a god, but then he just stared as all of the energy in Percy seemed to pour itself down Riptide, and then there was an explosion, and both Percy and Gaia disappeared, and there were bits of earth raining down everywhere, yet somehow none of them touched anyone. Percy had killed Gaia, and apparently been killed by the sheer amount of power that he had let out.


	2. Chapter 1: Going into Hiding

Percy Jackson and the AvengersChapter 1: Going Into Hiding

Percy stood behind the bushes, watching as the two caskets, one gray and the other sea green, got lowered into the holes made for them. The gray casket contained Annabeth's body, and the other one was empty, because they couldn't find Percy's body after the explosion. Both of the camps, and even all of the gods were there, and all of them were sobbing, even Mars (Ares didn't want to be there, surprise surprise.) Poseidon stepped up, and he said, "Percy never gave up on me, even though he felt at times like I had abandoned him, and was just using him. He stopped World War 3, won the second Titan War for us, and now, he has won this war for us, though I wish more than anything that he and Annabeth could have lived…" Percy turned away, to upset to stay any longer.

He took the train to L.A., and went to the DOA studios, and gave Charon a drachma for the ferry price. Charon didn't even check to make sure that he was dead, everyone had heard of how he had died. Once Percy was inside, he snuck past the lines, and headed for Hades' palace. Percy walked straight to the throne room, cleared his throat, and Hades looked at him, rather puzzled, because he didn't feel dead.

Percy looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "You owe me." Hades looked at him a bit strange, and said, "I don't owe people who are dead." Percy grinned a little at that, and said, "I'm not dead." Hades looked at him, narrowed his eyes, then smiled, then, he realized what Percy had said, and said, "How do I owe you, and what do you want?" Percy rolled his eyes and said, "I saved the world. I want Annabeth back." Hades shook his head. "Percy, you know I can't do that. The Fates cut her string." He shot back, "And Hazel? I know that you let her go." Hades sighed, and said, "The Fates hadn't cut her string, just delayed it. I'm sorry, but as far as I know Annabeth's string really was cut." Percy said, "Fine. I want you to swear on the Styx that you will give me my other wish." Hades sighed, and said, "As long as it is not against the law, I swear on the Styx that I will grant you your wish." Percy said, "I want you to keep the fact that I am alive a secret, for as long as you can. I want to go everywhere without the gods noticing, I want to be able to shadow travel, and I want my face changed enough that there is no way that I could be Percy Jackson, not by scars and stuff, but eye color, facial structure, something like that." Hades nodded, "You know that they will kill me when they find out, right?" Percy smiled, "I will tell them that you had no choice, that I made you swear first."

Hades shook his head, but he smiled in the middle of it. "Fine. I Hades, god of the Underworld, bless you with shadow travel, and keeping your presence from the gods." Percy staggered to his knees, as he felt a shadow from Hades' helm of darkness enter him. After a minute, he got up, and said, "And my face?" Hades rolled his eyes, and conjured up a mirror, and showed Percy his now black eyes. Percy smiled at that, and said, "Okay, Thank you. May I see Annabeth before I leave?" Hades smiled at him mischievously, "Who says I'll let you leave?" Percy rolled his eyes, "I'll shadow travel if I have to." Hades fake pouted. "Go ahead, but first, promise me that you won't take her out." Percy's smile dropped off his face, but he said, "I swear on the Styx that I won't take Annabeth out of the Underworld without your permission."

Then he shadow traveled to Elysium. He walked up to Annabeth from behind, and put his hands in front of her eyes, and she tried to judo flip him, but that didn't work because she wasn't solid enough to do it, and she turned around, her face lit up, and she threw her arms around him. Percy smiled and hugged her back. She looked at him frowning a little as she thought, and said, "I can flip a ghost, so you're alive?" Percy nodded. Annabeth smiled, then looked at his eyes, and said, "Why are your eyes black?" Percy smiled and said, "Hades owed me, he gave me the ability to shadow travel, and made it so that the gods can't sense me." Then he frowned and said, "I asked for you back first, but that was against the law." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and said, "If you die without trying to live, I am going to kill you when you get here." Percy smiled sadly and said, "Why do you think I am still alive? I knew that you would kill me if I didn't try to live." They smiled at each other, kissed, and then Annabeth sighed, and told Percy to go back up to the surface. Percy shadow traveled away, and went to New York.


	3. Chapter 2: Family is Gone

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Thanks **_**AutumnLeaves03**_**, I actually thought it all through in my head and didn't write it in the story, but Percy kind of knows how shadow travel works because Nico did it with him quite a bit, and the power sapping thing doesn't really affect him because he just used a TON of power about a week before (Sorry about not giving times, etc.), and shadow travel is kind of nothing compared to it. Thanks to all of you for reading this and reviewing and all that, even though it hasn't been up long. So I've kind of got it all planned up until after the battle of New York, (not the details) and don't worry, Annabeth will make it back eventually. (Either the fates owe Percy or her string hadn't been cut all the way through- I'm not sure, I love Percabeth, never ever having them with different people.) Sorry about killing his parents in this chapter, it's kind of important for the sad back-story for his vigilante part. The story will probably all be in 3****rd**** person view.**

Chapter 2:

Percy shadow traveled into the fire escape on his apartment, and checked in his room to make sure that no one was in it, he wanted to make sure that Paul and his Mom were okay, but if he showed them that he wasn't dead then everyone would know, and he just wasn't ready for that yet. He broke into his room (he had a key hidden out on the escape so that if he ever had to come in the back way he could.), and opened the door a crack, and peeked down the hallway. He heard sobbing and low talking from the living room, and so he snuck down to the end of the hallway, and looked in. Sally was sitting on the couch crying, and Paul, even though he was practically in tears too, was trying to comfort her. Percy backed up, and quickly left, because if he had stayed any longer he would have gone in and told her the truth to help her. Once he was in his room he shadow traveled away to the edge of the woods at camp, walked inside the borders so that monsters couldn't get him, and fell asleep at the top of a tree.

He woke up the next morning, went to a store and bought some clothes and a mortal steel dagger, and then shadow traveled to an alley near his parent's apartment, and watched as they went to work and stuff. A few weeks went by like this, and then one day, Percy was walking by an alley, and heard some scuffling sounds. He turned in, and was horror stricken to find his Paul dead, and his mom nearly dead, and some thugs fighting over their things. Percy took them out, and then ran to his parents. Sally looked up at him, shocked, and said, "Percy?" Percy looked sad at the heartbroken tone that she used, and said, "It's okay Mom, I'm gonna get you to the hospital." Sally shook her head. "It's too late for that. Percy, promise me that whatever you do, you never give up on yourself, and that you will still protect people. I know that you are a hero even if you don't believe it." Percy said, "Okay Mom." Then as he was about to pick her up to take her to the hospital, she shuddered, and stopped breathing. Percy nearly lost control, then picked up his Mom's phone and dialed 911. A woman picked up, and Percy said, "Ma'am, I saw a couple of thugs take a man and a woman into _ Alley."

Then he hung up, grabbed Sally and Paul's bags and things, and left, melting into the shadows. He watched from a rooftop, crying, as the police arrived and one of them checked Sally and Paul's pulse, and shook his head. They put the thugs in handcuffs, and took them back to the police station, and took Sally and Paul's bodies to the morgue.


End file.
